bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacobin Monkey
The Jacobin Monkey (May 6, 1758 - July 28, 1794) was a monkey and prominent figure of the French Monkelution where the Bourbloon Dynasty was overthrown by the third class. He was the leader of Monkelutionary France from 1792 to 1794. He was born in the town of Arras on May 6, 1758 and was executed after a vote in Monkeslative Assembly on July 28, 1794 at the guillotine. Early life Monkemilien Marie Theodoro de Jacobin '''was born in '''Arras, France on May 6, 1758. He went to his primary school from 5 years old to 15 then went to high school. Suddenly, his brother, Zarvagondé Paul Biertonne de Jacobin, died in a hunting accident. Some historians speculate that this is the beginning of his radical ideas and motives. Friends saw a change in his personality with a source saying that he liked to lay down by the cemetery walls at night, watching the stars dance through the sky. He was suspended at age 17 for a graffiti attack. His parents both died at a shooting during a church service in nearby Toucoing '''when he was 18. Four months after this attack, he went across the sea to like in Roanoke, North Carolina. Rise to power In 1779, Jacobin was drafted into the Continental Army in the '''American Monkelution where colonists kicked the Bloonish out of their lands. He served as a brigadier in the American army until he moved back to Normandy in 1789. By then, his country had been thrown into turmoil and the peasants in the southern fields. Being an aristocrat, Jacobin was furious but after he went to several speeches from members of the third estate, he defected over and decided to help the rebels. From there, his competence and great speeches made him a famous idol among monkeys of the peasantry and in 1791, Georges Dallijeu promoted Jacobin to the top rank as the Chief of the National Assembly. He spent his next three years securing dominance through his personality cult but when he presented a "list of his enemies" to the National Assembly (actually now the Monkeslative Assembly) on July 22, 1794, the Vice Chief, Pierre Monquelon held a vote and sentenced Jacobin to the guillotine. Legacy In 1796, revolutionary general Napoleon Bonadarte officially held the funeral for Jacobin in Paris, France. Over 218,000 monkeys attended the event and 93% of them were reported to have been wearing the bonnet rouge at the event. A year later, he was buried in the Catacombs of Paris. In 1940 during the Bloonzkrieg, a German bomber blew up the east side of the Catacombs. Jacobin's remains were hardly damaged but his left arm was reportedly missing in 1962 by the French government. No one truly knows how it disappeared but most arguments trace back to the Bloonzkrieg. Nevertheless, the report, now called the left arm incident has brought for some interesting theories, one of which being that the Soviets sent miners under the Catacombs during D-Day 'to "posthumously amputate" Jacobin's arm which is how the term left-wing got its name. Statistics When you place the Jacobin Monkey down, you will spend '$400 dollars. He has a range of 728 pixels and an attack speed of 1 attack every 1.2 seconds. He has a pierce of 6 and projectile speed of 13 pixels per second. He throws pikes for his main attack. Upgrades Path 1 Cemetery Walls '($600) Description: Climbing the walls of the cemetery allows for better range but might reduce the sight of others. Effect: Range increases by 30 pixels but other monkeys in range following the upgrade have range reduced by 25 pixels. Appearance: A green band now traces the back of his ''bonnet rouge. 'To America! '($1,400) Description: Jacobin's service in the American Revolution greatly increases his foreign support. Effect: For every monkey in range, Jacobin attacks 2% faster. Appearance: An ammunition crate sits aside him and he puts his right foot on top of it. '''Build the Convention ($2,500) Description: Returning to France, Jacobin sees fury and defects to the rebellious side. He builds it up! Effect: Every monkey in range gets the same attack speed as the Jacobin Monkey and the range reductions from 1-x-x are nullified. Appearance: His pike gains a sharp, metal tip and he gets a pirate eyepatch. To The Guillotine! '($6,000) Description: Instead of demonizing or simply ignoring our enemies, why not just behead them? Effect: Pierce increases by 26. His attack now strips off 6 layers of damage. Appearance: His pike gains a gold tip and a French Republican flag waves on his left. Path 2 '''Stay in France '($400) Description: It would be filthy for a Frenchman to be involved in American affairs caused by Great Bloonian, right? Effect: Pierce increases by 2. Appearance: His pike gets a metal belt. 'Open Foreign Relations '($1,500) Description: Instead of joining the rebellion, let's stay with the monarchists and set up a diplomatic office. Effect: Monkeys in range gain 25 pixels of range. Appearance: A desk is put to his right. '''Assassinate Dallijeu ($3,200) Description: They can guillotine our supporters, so it's logical we could guillotine their government. It works for everyone. Effect: His attack now strips off 3 layers of damage. Appearance: His pike's belt becomes gold. Exile Rebels to Great Bloonian ($5,000) Description: We won that civil war, but now, we must ensure that those radicals don't attempt to take over again. Effect: Monkeys in range gain 100 pixels of range instead of 25. His attack now strips off 8 layers of damage instead of 3. Ability: Purging Rebellion - Turbo charge the pikes and they'll fly 18 times faster! (active for 15 seconds, cool down 45 seconds) Appearance: His pike's belt and tip become amethyst. While Purging Rebellion is activated, they shine a purple light. Trivia * The left arm incident nor the explosion of the Catacombs never actually happened. Category:Historical Monkeys Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers